Sick Silence
by Grace.WILL.Fall
Summary: soo umm first im sorry if it sucks it gets better i promise! but like it gets kinda sad to... but all in good time people i'll get the rest up here soon so ya..  but for now here is the start of it  .
1. Chapter 1

"We fall asleep with the color of the sunrise; we count the years on the circles under our eyes. We dream in shades of blue and gray, we speak in tongues of metaphors and stories. We bleed the ink of stubble allegory; we are the needle in the hay."

The song inter twined with my dream witch was funny because it sounded like my phone… my phone! I rolled over on my bed and shot up trying to find my cell phone. Where is it? I threw my pillows off the bed finding it wedged between the mattress and the frame of my bed. Without thinking I answered the phone, "Hello?" "You answered! For once so that must mean you want to go back out right?" a deep voice said into my ear. Damn it! Its Cole shit. "ew you fucken wish buddy ok you ruined it so stop fucken callen me!" I shouted into the phone. "Are you fucking kidding me don't talk to me like that I'll slap the shit out of you!" he screamed back. "You'll never touch me again asshole!" I yelled and hung up. I feel back into my bed my eyes filling with tears I could still feel every hit every mark he left on me like he had just done it.

Cole had been the biggest mistake of my life. I guess I wanted someone to love me so bad that I didn't see the signs; I didn't see anything for that matter. He would beat me for the dumb reasons once for texting another guy. Finally, I saw when he tried to stab me with a knife for being late to dinner, he accused me of cheating and got so pissed he just tried to kill me. I lay there face down breathing in the scent of my blanket. My day is ruined because of him, god I hate him so much it hurts! Suddenly, my phone went off again I grabbed it and hit send. "I told you to never fucken call me again!" I screamed. "Woa, hey I'm sorry about last Halloween but Jesus bell can't you get over it all ready?" asked Jake. "Oh shit I'm sorry j I…" he stopped me "Cole must have called eh I hate that fucker. Oh ya by the way I'm outside." *Click* and with that he hung up. A smile spread across my face, Jake was the best friend I needed so badly. I opened my window and Jake climbed in, the front door must hate him because he always insists on climbing the tree to my second story window.

He's a freak but I love him. When it comes to Jake I can't help but say he is hot, would I ever date him... mm I don't know. Jake has always been thin but not easy to break. Let's just say he is feared in school. His hair is always to one side and completely black (he was against me dyeing it rainbow or putting blue in it like mine). His clothes never change like mine we wear skinny jeans and black t-shirts 24/7; the only difference is our shoes he wears convers I wear high tops never converse (I can't stand converse I don't look good in them). While Jake shakes any leaves form his hair I study him taking it all in once again not believing that he is my friend. When Jake looks up his deep blue eyes meet my pale gray eyes, " So uh are you going on the trip that way?" he says looking me over. I look down confused but realize that I'm still in my t-shit and underwear. My face turns red, "sorry" I mumble going to my closet. "Don't worry I've seen you in less" he says amusement playing in his voice. I turn around to glare at him as he flops on my bed laughing. "Hurry up we don't have all day you know" he says.


	2. Chapter 2

I run to my closet and pull the door shut. A pair of faded skinny jeans and my beloved three days grace shirt is what I decide to wear. Once fully dressed I grab a hair brush and head to the mirror. While Jake lays on my bed going through my phone. I stand in front of the mirror brushing my hair; I'm so deep in thought that I don't notice Jake watching my every move. I turn around and go sit next to him. "Are you ready for the best 18 hour drive of your life?" he asks. I role my eyes of course I am I mean I get to see the ruins of the biggest most powerful castle of all time. "Yes, so let's get going." I say pushing him. I grab my suitcase and through it out the window, not a second later we hear it thud to the ground. A smile plays on Jake's lips; I never want to climb the tree down never. "Ok happy boy hand over the phone." I say thrusting my hand out. "Umm I think I'll keep it, just to make sure you don't try and run away." He says with a sly smile. I shrug and start out the window with Jake close behind me. We jump the last 2 feet down and land somewhat gracefully. Jake's black mustang is parked in front of my house like always. I through my bag in the back and jump in. Jake is still standing outside when I turn to look out the window. I open the door, "what's the hold up?" Jake points at my house, oh ya I forgot about my parents. I laugh a little and sigh, "Where's the sticky notes?" Again he points but this time at the glove box. I reach in and grab the sticky notes then I pull out my sharpie (I always have one with me). I quickly right... Dear parents, went with Jake on are trip. I have my phone if you need me from… me (a.k.a Bella). I sprint up to the mail box and shove the sticky note in, when I turn around Jake is already in the car waiting. When I open the car door the sound off Falling in Reverse engulfs me. And we are off driving for 2 hours till we hit the bus station.

Jake

I never really liked driving, sure it got me places but I was more of the person who stuck his head out the window and let the wind blast my face. I'm just lucky I only have to drive an hour as where the poor bus driver had 18. I turn and glance at bell who has managed to fall asleep during the best part of the song. She was beautiful. I wish I could take a picture and look at it all day; it was weird that we were best friends. Typically I would be dating a girl like her but something about her makes me shy. I'm just happy I have her I could never ask her for more. We didn't get close till freshman year and since then I've gotton use to her weirdness and how she deals with her emotions.

I pull over on the side of the road, exactly one more hour of driving left and its Bella's turn. I sit there for a moment smoothing her hair back. Although she's a tall girl, she's not that big a little thing really. Her blonde hair is a mess with the blue placed randomly in it she looks kind of … wild. I kiss the top of her head and whisper sorry. She never listens when I say but your seat belt on. So I walk over to her side of the door and bend down then I throw open the door. She falls into my arms; at once she's awake staring at me with her sleepy little eyes. And ever so slowly a smile creeps a crossed her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella**

Jake's blue eyes are still looking down into mine. His body is warm and I can hear his heart beating. I sigh and rest my head on his chest. We sit there like that for a few minutes, until finally he sighs and says "as much as I enjoy this we are running out of time so you better get to driving." I nod and get up but before Jake has time to move I kiss his head and walk to the driver's side. I get in and start the car, Jake says nothing about the kiss he just stares off with a faraway face. I keep driving not breaking the silence; soon the car is filled with the sound of Jake's breathing as he sleeps. I reach into the back and pull out a blanket to cover him up with. Jake looks so much younger when he sleeps, I remember when we had our very first "sleep over".

We were 15 and our parents thought we would bond if we slept in a tent. So we sat there talking shit about our parents till we fell asleep. Jake was the first one to pass out, and like the stalker I am I watched him sleep unable to turn away because of a new feeling I got every time I saw him. Sooner or later I fell asleep to, when I woke up there was a sticky note stating

"You sleep a lot. I left, I got up early ha-ha ya...

-J"

Also left for me was some beautiful tattoo work done by him. On my forehead was "Jake was here" and a little heart next to it. He had violated me and never apologized for it, I was starting to like this kid.

I pulled into the parking lot we had 15 minutes to kill before the bus left. I was probably speeding the whole way here, hints why we were early. Sitting there I had a brilliant idea; Jake was still sleeping as I reached over him and grabbed his hand. With my sharpie I drew an almost perfect heart with "Bella" in the middle of it. Admiring my work jakes hand suddenly grabbed mine, as if we were really holding hands. I looked down at him but he was still asleep.

**Jake**

I felt her take my hand and start to wright something on it. I wasn't quite sure what to do at first but then I just grabbed her hand. So technically we were holding hands... it was the best fake sleep ever!

**Bella**

The sensation of jakes hand in mine like that felt so natural it was scary. I just sat there with jakes hand in mine. Him asleep me wide awake. My hand began to get sweaty so I slipped it out of his then stared at my own hand as if it didn't belong to me anymore. The clock ticked by slow after that, 12:24, 12:25. Eventually I got tired of being alone, so I tried to wake Jake up. Nice at first but when he didn't respond I started to shake him a wake. Finally with a minute before we had to leave he woke up.

**Jake**

She sat there with my hand in hers for a while in tell she slowly slipped it out from mine. I just layed there pretending to sleep. But really I was day dreaming about all the things that could have happened. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know bell is sitting there shaking me awake. I didn't have much to say I was too busy trying to remember how it felt to have her hand in mine.

But remembering was going to have to wait I glanced at the clock and if we didn't start unpacking the car now we would miss the bus. "Let's go Amiga." I said to bell flinging my door open "time to hit the road once again." She smiled at me and got out of the car. "You know you could be an artist" I said looking down at my hand, Bella's laugh was muffled by the car but I still heard it. After about 20 minutes we had both our bags out and we were walking toward the bus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**

The bus looked fake, it was huge! I swear they had a pool in there. The bus was black with a million other colors on it like it got shot by a paint ball gun. In big lime green letters it said "To Explore". I was liking this bus already.

**Jake**

Bell was practically drooling over the bus not because of the kind or its engine, no the color she's such a girl. It was a pretty nice bus I had to admit, but I could see what needed to be fixed paint can't hide everything. "Jake!" Bella yelled "stand next to the bus so I can take a picture!" sighing I walked over by the bus I knew this was gunna happen. Right as she went to take the picture I stroke a pose and grinned. She sighed and laughed "well I hope you like Facebook seeing this." "Psh, I said, that's fine because I happen to be your only friend on Facebook." Bella glared at me and I laughed wildly as we walked to the other side of the bus. "Are you really gunna post that on Facebook?" I asked. Now it was her turn to laugh wildly.

**Bella**

We loaded all of our crap onto the bus. I was so excited for this trip it wasn't even funny. When Jake and I got on the bus it wasn't all that full. Just like school I walked all the way to the back feeling shy. When we took our seats I couldn't help but notice ever one staring at us. The only thing I could think was "stupid creepers", with Jake next to me we watched people get on the bus. One lady that had got on went insane. She had white/blue hair that stuck out everywhere. Her clothes were torn and faded like she had just got out of a fight. At first she sat down calmly then she shot out of her chair and started screaming some weird language. At some point she said "your all gunna die get off the bus!" but then a man in a bright yellow shirt hauled her off the bus as the driver stepped on. For some reason I had the sudden need to get off the bus even if that meant going through the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jake**

I looked over at Bella once that crazy ass lady left but she looked scared, kind of like it was a fight or fly situation. I knew if I didn't calm her down she would go insane. I lifted my backpack up onto my lap searching for my iPod, when I found it I turn the song to "Raised by Wolves" then I gentle put the ear phones in her ears. Within a minute I saw her relax.

**Bella**

The music sent me to another world. I have to remember to thank Jake for this.

**Jake**

A voice came over the intercom and I guess it was the drivers but I was too busy looking out the window to care. He went on and on about how safe we were and that we have nothing to fear. Then the bus came to life and we pulled away.

**Bella**

The scene quickly changed from warm summer Colorado to unknown territory. Within an hour Jake had passed out on my shoulder. My head had found a home on the window, and soon I feel asleep to… and I began to dream

"We wear on the bus me and Jake, sitting there as the bus turned in circles. Flipping over its self-one two three times me and Jake didn't move but everyone else was flying around like paper. The bus was covered in blood like a scene form Saw, one horrible blood curling scream caught my attention. I looked down to see me sitting next to jakes dead body. The bus slid and smashed against something, that's when the screaming stopped. I looked down again to see me knocked out my head cut and bleeding. My bloody hand in jakes, now I'm freaking out. Am I dead? What the fuck? I saw a ghost thing come out of jakes chest. But it was Jake he floated up to me and waved, then he floated up and out of the bus that's when I knew it was over I had lost him. I started crying sobbing violently I couldn't breathe. Then like an earth quake everything started shaking. And that's when the music in the back ground stops and everything fades….."

I open my tear stained eyes and see Jake holding me "are you ok?" he asks with true care in his eyes. "I don't know "was all I could manage


	6. Chapter 6

**Jake**

Her cry's and screams woke me up and half the bus I expect. When she finally woke up and looked at me I saw something in her eyes. I saw despair like she had just lost her life, it was a look I hoped never to see again. I asked her if she was ok but all she could say was I don't know. I pulled her into me and hugged her, while she cried softly into my chest. I wasn't going to let her go even when she stopped crying I still held on to her. Hoping that my arms would take away all the pain she had. Sleep was out of the question, I was out done with it and so was she. We sat in silence holding each other. Well this wasn't how I planned the trip to be, this sadness is going to ruin any fun possible. It was time to put a smile on her face. I looked around what could I make funny? And that's when I saw her a little girl maybe 10 years old, she had a sucker and boy was she enjoying it. I started to laugh; Bella shifted and looked at me "what?" "Look over there at that girl, see her? She can't keep her mouth off that sucker." I said, at first I thought she would laugh but instead she said "that's what he said." I couldn't help myself I started laughing so hard I was crying. I hugged my waist wishing the funny pain would never stop, and then I felt Bella fall on to my back laughing just as hard as I was.

**Bella**

We couldn't stop the laughter; it felt so nice to just laugh like old times. I completely forgot about the dream and drop all my worries. Once jakes and I's laughter stopped we searched for a movie on his iPod. We only fought twice about the movie before settling on "the last house on the left". During the movie I was really hoping the hot guy would make it out alive as where Jake was hoping Paige (one of the girls) stayed alive. In the end Paige died and the hot guy made it out alive. Right as the movie finished the bus pulled over. We were at a gas station already half way to are beautiful destination. Everyone got off with Jake and me following behind them. When we stepped off the bus the air was humid and the sky a bright blue. The gas station was in the middle of nowhere, but it looked pretty cool from the outside. Inside the station there were drinks and food that I had never seen before. I grabbed a coffee, two red bulls and some skittles. That looked like everything we were going to need… wait! Hot Cheetos! Yes, I found the biggest bag and went to check out.

**Jake**

I walked out of the bathroom and saw bell checking out with a bunch of stuff. I leaned up against the door frame casually crossing my ankles and arms. When Bella turned around from the counter bag in hand she rolled her eyes, "you know I got a call from the 80's and they want that pose back." "Shut up." I said laughing as we headed out the door.

The sun burned into us as we walked out of the air conditioned store to the outside. By the time we got back to the bus I was for sure I had a tan. We found comfort on the bus with its air conditioner on full blast. Bella grabbed a blue bag and said she would be right back, heading toward the back bathroom.

**Bella**

I shut the bathroom door behind me and looked in the mirror. My face looked horrible and my hair was a mess. I took out my straightener and plugged it in; while I was waiting for it to heat up I worked on my face. Pulling my bangs back I put on foundation and then a dark line of eyeliner under both eyes. To finish it off I put on mascara all of the black made my eyes pop, stick out. I took out my little black comb and pulled at my bangs, striating and setting them till they were perfect. Adding a little hair spray I admired my work, for some reason I looked prettier than usual. I replaced everything back into my little blue bag and opened the bathroom door. I started walking back to my set the walk seemed so long. The longest walk I've ever taken in my entire life. Why was I freaking out J's my best friend he is not going to care how I look. But no matter how many times I told myself that I couldn't lose the feeling in my stomach. When I got to m y sit I waited for Jake to move, when he finally turned around his eyes got big. "Whoa!" he said studding my face, I felt my face get hot and I immediately looked down causing my bangs to fall into my face. Jake moved to the side and I took my seat I could still feel his eyes on my, but I knew that I couldn't be silent forever.

I grabbed the bag of food and handed him his red bull. As he opened it I drank my coffee "ya you drink that coffee drink it up." He said. I looked at him holding in my laughter because I knew if I laughed I would spew coffee everywhere. Jake sat there with a devious smile waiting for me to spit out my coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella**

But I had successfully swallowed it and smiled at Jake. "You know that was really messed up so I guess I'll just eat these hot Cheetos by myself." I said pulling out my big bag of Cheetos. Jakes mouth dropped to the floor "no way, you better share." "Nope you were mean" I said opening the bag and slowly putting one into my mouth "mmm yummy." "Your evil!" Jake hissed "hand them over!" "What are you going to do for me?" I asked. Jake smiled a sick smile one I knew too well. "Jake no!" Oh yes he said. And that's when he leaned forward tickling me causing me to spaz out laughing "stop it!" I gasped. "Give me the Cheetos" he said. "Fine here" I said handing over the bag. Jake sat back satisfied "tickling is like being raped only you're forced to laugh" I told Jake, he just smiled stuffing his face.

Once everybody had gotten back on the bus, the bus driver's voice sounded around us. "Well folks we are half way there now because it's going to get dark we are going to the hotel that's just up the road. That's where we will call it a night, now tomorrow morning we will be meeting at exactly 11:30 so don't be late." And with that he smiled and sat down.

**Jake**

"You have the room key?" I asked Bella. She patted her pocket "got it, this hotel better be awesome it was expansive" she said. "We are only spending one night there bell" I said. "So it better be the best night if my life" she stated firmly. I rolled my eyes only bell would care how the hotel was. Bell pulled out her mp3 player and handed me an ear phone, she slipped the other in her ear and that's when I began. The drums started and I mimicked the movements Bella started singing but switched to guitar then to bass throughout the song. Am sure it looked crazy to other people but to us this was normal. In no time the bus pulled into the hotels parking lot. "Ok ladies and gentlemen it's time to call it a night. You can grab your bags and head to your rooms. Remember we will be meeting up at 11:30 sharp, have a nice night" the bus driver who's name we found out was Jeff headed off the bus. Everybody stood up and pushed their way out of the bus. Me and Bella were the last to leave the bus. We slowly made our way to the door trying not to pull the head phones out. Once outside we grabbed our bags, it was pretty easy to tell which bags were ours. Mine is covered in duct tape every single inch of it and Bella's was glow in the dark hers stuck out the most.

The temperature had dropped and it was now freezing cold. As we walked to the hotels entrance I watched my breath coming out in little white puffs. When we got inside Bella and I headed to the front desk. "Room 42 checking in" Bella said. The kid at the front desk glared at me I stared back with a cheesy smile. "You're good to go" he said. Bella walked toward the elevator, as I went to follow her the kid behind the counter grabbed my arm "she's hot are you to together? If not I'll take her." I stared at him pissed in fact I felt like punching him in his face for that comment, but instead I said "ya man I found her on the street we are going to do it all night long and make you clean it up." The kid looked at me "seriously the street?" "Fuck off" I said and walked away tossing the pen I stole off his desk in his face. When I caught up to Bella I smiled, "what's up with you?" she laughed hitting the elevator button. "Oh you know" I said wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her close. I glanced back at the front desk where the kid behind the counter was watching us closely. Bella laughed not really aware of what I was doing. When the elevator door opened I released bella's waist and we walked into the elevator. Bella stared at the wall of buttons "I forgot what floor we are on." She said sadly. I stared at her dumbfounded "really bell there's only 3 floors, I bet we are on the 3rd floor." Bella hit the button marked 3 and we started moving up. The movement made my stomach turn a feeling I knew all too well. When the doors opened we stood in front of an endless hall way of doors.

**Bella**

It took forever to find our room but we did at last. When I opened the door I examined the room from its blue carpet to the white beds. It wasn't that bad we had a TV and a microwave. J through his stuff on a bed and sighed "I think I'm going to go take a shower." "Ok hurry up so I can take one to." I said. Jake walked into the bathroom and shut the door, within seconds the water turned on. I grabbed my bag and pulled out a long black t-shirt. I took off my shoes and socks stuffing them underneath the bed. Yawning I through myself onto the bed staring at the ceiling. The bathroom door opened and Jake walked out in nothing but a towel. I looked away as my face got red "um ya so I'm going to take a shower now." I said walking past him keeping my eyes on the floor. As I shut the door I heard jakes soft laughter.

I stripped out of my clothes tossing them in a pile with jakes; he had kept the water running so I jumped into the shower. The hot water ran down my body like it was a race to get to the bottom. I leaned up against the wall letting the steam surround me. My arm was now bright red from the hot water. The heat of the water felt beautiful, it was washing away today leaving me clean and opened minded. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I raped a warm white towel around me. Shit! I thought, I left my shirt on the bed. I opened the door a crack and popped my head out "Jake?" "Ya" he said. "Could you brink me the black shirt on the bed please" I asked. Jake got up bringing me the shirt. Thank you I said shutting the door, I heard the bed sigh as Jake's put his weight on it. I got dressed slowly suddenly very tired. When I walked out of the bathroom the lights where already off. I crawled into the empty bed turning on my side. I laid there listening and thinking. I heard movement and felt Jake slid into bed with me. His arms wrapped around me and I relaxed into him. He whispered into my ear "is this the best night you were hoping for?" "Now it is." I said, and then we feel asleep together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jake**

When the alarm went off at 10:00 am I still had my arms wrapped around Bella. She was sound asleep with her head under the pillows. I got up to turn the alarm off and when I moved Bella woke up, lifting her head with a confused look. "Good morning sleepy head" I said. Bella smiled and flopped back down on the bed, she said something that I couldn't hear. "What?" "I said I don't want to get up" she said again. "Well you have to so lets get going," I said throwing a pillow at her. Eventually she got up and left to the bathroom coming back dressed and ready to go. She sat with her back to me while I put my socks on. "So uh last night.. That was nice," she said hesitantly. "Ya it was," I said. There was a long pause and then she sighed a long dramatic sigh. "what was that for?" I asked turning looking at the back of her head. "well its just.. Where does last night put as?" "Umm I don't know.. The same place?" I replied. "So your saying last night didn't mean anything." I turned away from her, I didn't have the answers she wanted. "Bella I don't know." "Well I know obviously we don't feel the same about each other." she said dryly. "You don't know how I feel." I said with anger rising in my voice. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? you think im your best friend for nothing," she turned around now her face suddenly red.

"Bella honestly your blowing this out of proportion." I said studding her face. She stood up "am I? really because I hate to brake it to you buddy but your not any better . Unlike you this means a lot to me because.. I I like you." she spun on her heal suddenly packing up. "What the fuck do you honestly believe anything your saying right now? I've liked you since the day we met. Sorry I cant show my feelings like you , I don't have parents to teach me." Bella was now on the floor folding up her shirt. She looked up at me tears streaming down her face, "That was low really fucking low, but thank you for trying to make my parents sound so effen nice." she got up with her bag slipping on her shoes. I realized what I said was hurtful, Bella's parents hated what she had become. As she grew up they resented her more and more. "Bell I .. I didn't mean it" I said standing up. "The fuck you didn't." she said opening the door, she started walking down the hallway. "Bella wait come back," I said on the verge of crying myself.

"Why, so you can tell me that you like me but don't want to date me. Or to take another blow at my pitiful life? No thanks" she kept on walking reaching the elevator and disappearing. I walked back into the room sitting on the edge of the bed. I buried my face into my hands pushing the heal of my hands into my eyes till I saw red. What have I done I ruined it im such a fuck up. My thoughts hurt because they were so true.

**Bella**

I got off the elevator and started walking out of the hotel when the kid behind the counter called to me, "Hey hot stuff what's the rush?" I turned around eyes a blaze "Go fuck yourself oh wait you already do because not even the cheapest girl would be with you." That shut the prick up and I walked outside. There were some people putting there bags away. We had 20 minutes but I didn't care. I threw my bag in with the rest and boarded the bus. I walked to the seats me and Jake sat in but decided to sit some where else. I went to the seats diagonal from the original ones. This was horrible a beautiful night had turned into a nightmare.

**Jake**

**I made it outside and threw my bag in with the rest. As I walked to my seat I saw Bella with her hood up. I stood there for a minute until I realized she couldn't hear me, she had her head phones on. I walked to my seat and sat down. The bus came alive and we pulled out of parking lot. Within 10 minutes the bus was silent only faint music could be heard. I rested my head back on the seat. Fuck my life, was all I could think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeff (the bus driver)**

Things had started off smoothly like always. We planned to arrive at the castle within an hour. The roads where empty with some patches of ice spotted the highway. Something ran into the road. What the hell I squinted my eyes trying to see the object. When I realized what it was I was almost out of time, a person was in the road waving us down. I slammed on the brakes hitting an ice spot the bus spun out of control I heard screams from behind me.

**Jake**

I was staring at the top of the bus when my face smashed into the seat. "What the fuck!" I screamed. The bus began to spin like the teacups at the carnival. The bus driver tried to regain control but it was too late the bus began to role. "Bella!" I screamed but it was hard to see, screams filled the air as people were thrown around. My face hit my knees twice and blood was coming out of god only knows where. I heard a window brake out of all the noise. Turning in Bella's direction I saw her fly out the window. And then it went black.

"Son? Can you hear me?" a bright light was shining in my eyes. I opened them to see a grayed hair man holding a tiny flash light in my eyes. "Follow the light son ok? I want to make sure you don't have a concussion." I did as the man told me to following the bright light with my eyes. When he had finished I sat up, my arm was wrapped as well as my head. "Where's Bella?" I asked. "I don't know who that is son but I'm sure she's fine," he replied in a gentle voice. But no matter how nice he tried to sound I still got the feeling that she was not ok.

**Bella**

"What's going on?" I asked. A lady with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail looked down at me. "Stay still young lady," she said. I tried to sit up but my surroundings began to spin and I blacked out again.

**Jake**

After the crash many people were found dead I was one of the lucky ones, only having miner injuries. I was currently in an ambulance driving to the hospital. I sat on the gearne listening to the doctor talk on his cell phone. He turned toward me face grim "your friend Bella she is being taken to the hospital, she is in critical condition we may lose her… I'm so sorry." I sat there staring at him letting the news sink in. then I snapped I threw my arms around trying to get the doors of the ambulance open; I needed to get to Bella. "Nurse!" shouted the doctor "I need a tranquilizer" I felt a needle stab into my thigh, my blood began to burn and my vision faded.

**Bella**

"Am I dead?" I asked the doctor next to me. She ignored me looking at something behind me. I turned around to see myself lying there. I jumped back and screamed "What the hell!" the lady checked my IV "Hang in there girl we are almost there." What was going on if am not dead what am I? Was this like an out of body experience that they talk about on TV? The ambulance pulled to a stop and the doors flew open some men grabbed the gearne and pulled my body out. I was forced to follow like there was a string tied to me and my body. "What do we got?" asked a man looking down at me. "She flew out the window of a bus, currently in a coma." Stated the girl nurse. "Let's check for blood clots anything that would cause her to be in this state. Hurry get her to the ICU we will lose her soon if we don't" the doctor directed.

**Jake**

When I woke up I was in a hospital room, tied to my bed. "How are you feeling?" asked a nurse beside me. I stared at her blankly. "Well from your test you seem fine and you look better, I'm going to untie you so you can call your family." "Where's Bella?" I asked. "Bella who?" "Bella Free she has blonde hair with blue in it we were on the bus together." The nurse looked down at her sheets "I don't know let me go ask around while you call your family." The nurse untied me and left, I picked up the phone because I had to parents I decided to call Bella's.

Hello?

Hey Mrs. Free its Jake.

Jake? What's wrong?

I uh don't know how to tell you this but there has been an accident. The bus crashed.

Oh my god! Are you ok... where's Bella?

I'm fine, as for Bella I don't know I just sent the nurse to go find out.

*I could hear Bella's mom sniff a very fake sniff.

Where are you?

I'm not sure….. Hold on here's the nurse.

The nurse walked in "Bella is in the ICU, they found two blood clots in her brain. She is currently in a coma… I'm so sorry. I tossed the phone at the nurse I was beginning to get tired of hearing "I'm so sorry" I doesn't help anyway so why bother saying it "Talk to her, I'm going to find Bella."


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella**

I watched random people handle my body, pushing me every which way. We had now been moved into the operating room where the doctors talked non-stop.

Where's this girls parents?

Who cares we need to do something

When the head doctor walked in every one went silent. "Ok people we are going to have to drill two holes right here he pointed at my skull in two locations. That will hopefully drain out both blood clots and wake her up, any other injuries?" he asked. "Two ribs are broken her left leg is covered in road rash also her body is terrible bruised her face more than anything."

I looked down at my body and examined myself. They had cut off my pants and I could see the road rash. It looked like the top of my leg had been put through a meat grinder. I shuddered at least I can't feel it. The nurse was right my whole body was bruised. I looked like an abused fruit all purple and blue. I was completely exposed on the table showing everything. When I looked at my face it was a nasty blue, swelling everywhere, I was disgusting. "Ok let's get going." Music flooded the room as a bright light was pointed to my head. I drifted up to the corner of the room sitting suspended in air. I had a clear view of what they were doing.

The doctors shaved two perfect strips on my head. They were going to do something called Burr Holes. The head doctor was handed a silver drill, it looked like an ordinary drill. The sound of the drill made me sick to my stomach although I couldn't feel it. A nurse marked two X's on my head showing where the blood clots where. The doctor placed the drill over one X. I couldn't watch yet I had to, it was like a horror movie but the sad truth was it was my life. He turned the drill on pushing it into my head, the sound was unbearable. Blood was squirting everywhere more on him but it didn't even seem to bother him. "One is done get me a bowl" shouted the doctor. A nurse brought a silver bowl and set it under the first hole. Slowly the doctor removed the drill and a fountain of blood rushed out of the little hole on my head. "Blood seems to be coming out fine, see the clumps that's part of the clot." The doctor said moving to the next X. he repeated the proses, by now the floor had acquired several little puddles of my blood. A second silver bowl was placed under the second hole. Again a nasty river of clumpy blood came out of my head into the silver bowl. "Alright people let's get the rest of her wrapped up but be careful not to move her head." The doctor commanded and a blonde nurse began to work. She applied a clear jell all over my hurt leg. Once my leg was fully covered in jell she carefully wrapped a long strip of cloth around it. The nurse moved to my wrist carefully wrapping it as well. "What are you doing?" barked the doctor. "I'm fixing her wrist it appears to be sprained." She said calmly but in her eyes you could see the anger. The doctor ignored her moving back to my head. He put a machine that looked like a camera up against my head. He snapped two pictures of my head and instantly they were projected on the screen. I didn't understand what the pictures where showing so I waited for someone to explain. Change it to CT mode pleases, the doctor asked. The screen switched and showed my brain. I looked at the pictures confused. "The clots are gone see how we can see her brain clearly. Ok let's finish her up" the doctor was handed white strips of cloth.

He took two cotton balls and taped them over the holes now drilled in my head. Then he took the cloth and ran it under my chin and back up to my head, tying it tight. Two nurses where at my side wrapping my ribcage nice and tight. "Luna!" shouted the doctor "get her up to the recovery room, we have more patients." The blonde nurse that had wrapped my leg and wrist walked over to me. She carefully wheeled me to the ICU recovery area the whole way there she talked to me. "How are you doing? You look much better sweat heart. Let's get you back to your life ok honey. You just hold on and we will get you back to your loved ones." Her voice sounded warm and sweet like honey. But that didn't stop the painful truth from finding me. What life? The only thing I lived for was Jake and I can't even find him. He doesn't love me not how I love him. So what is the point in going back to life, I have no one. I'll be surprised if my parents even bother to show up. Maybe that's why I'm in the limbo sort of state, between life and death just waiting. Is god telling me I can choose between living my life or dying now? But I don't know what I want, with Jake out of the picture life would be like death a lonely black hole that I would be forced to be in. But if I died I would still be able to watch Jake grow wouldn't I? I just don't know what's the point in living life if you're already dead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jake**

I sprinted down the hallway reading each sigh till I found ICU. The letters were neon green and stuck out. I ran in that direction slamming straight into a bloody doctor. "Whoa! Kid what the hell? Shit I got blood on you; you're going to have to change your clothes." "Honestly sir I don't care but can you help me? They told me my…. Girlfriend was in here." I said out of breath. "Look kid I just worked on a young girl if that's who you're talking about, but she is in the recovery room by now. Hey you really need to change your shirt." But by then I was on my feet again racing to the recovery area yelling" no time behind me". What if this is Bella's blood all over me I thought. Fuck I hope she's ok. When I got to the glass doors of the ICU recovery I pounded on them willing them to open. A blonde nurse came rushing over quickly opening the door, "What's going on?" "I…I need to see my girlfriend... I think she's in there." I said trying to get some air into my lungs before they exploded. "Ok ok calm down lets go look," said the nurse. She opened the glass doors and walked me in. Everywhere you looked there were people lying in beds, all of them had their own sound track of beeps coming from their machines. I turned and looked at a man who was wrapped like a mummy from head to toe. "Burn patient he tried to save his cats while his house burned down," the nurse told me while watching me study him. She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me forward, we came up to a bed and she realized my shoulder. When I looked up I was staring at Bella.

I gasped and the nurse put her hand back on my shoulder. She looked like snow white lying there perfectly still her chest barley moving. "What happened?" I whispered "What did they do to her?" "Well why don't you have a seat next to her and I'll explain." I sat down and grabbed her pale hand, stroking the same spot with my thumb over and over again. "Well this young lady... what's her name?' Bella I whispered. "Well Bella had two blood clots in her brain that caused her to go into a coma. The doctor drilled two holes in her head to drain the clots out." My eyes got big "Drilled?" the nurse put her hand up telling me to shut up. "Yes drilled anyway not only that but her leg is covered in some serious road rash and she has broken ribs and a sprained wrist." But why is she black and blue, I protested. "Because kid she was thrown out a window and got hurt pretty bad. You have to understand the human body was only made to handle so much. This is a part of life soon they will fade but on the bright side she looks a lot better from when we first brought her in." I looked up at the nurse "Is she going to be ok? She won't you know…. Die?" "I hope not" replied the nurse.

**Bella**

Jake was there holding my hand staring at the nurse horrified as she explained what was wrong with me. I wanted to run to him sit on his lap and cry, apologize for the fight and beg him to love me. But I couldn't touch him I couldn't touch anything my hands just slipped through everything. Jake had turned his attention to me searching my face; I wondered what he was thinking. The nurse left to give Jake some time alone. He rested his head on my arm I heard faint sniffs coming from him. When Jake lifted his head I saw all the tears he was crying. I've never seen Jake cry not one single tear and the sight of him crying broke my heart in a million pieces, shattering it inside of me.

"Bella" he whispered "I'm so sorry I do love you I love you so much Isabella Irena Free." He said my full name no one ever calls me that. "I wish I would have told you that sooner but I was afraid so afraid that you wouldn't love me back. Isabella I can't live life without you, you are my life. Please wake up I promise if you do I'll do more than just date you I will marry you, whatever you want I'll do it, because if you die so will I you're a part of me your everything to me please." Jake put his head back down sobbing repeating please over and over again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella**

At that moment I wanted him, I wanted to touch him feel is warmth take all the pain away from him. Fuck death, I know my life isn't perfect but as long as I have Jake I have a reason to live. I can move in with him forget my parents and start over. This boy who is crying over me is my life he is my savior. And that's when I knew my dissection I would rather live a sucky life with Jake by my side then die and be alone. I began to feel warm my arm more than anything. It was dark now and I willed my eyes to open. When they opened I was looking at a ceiling with Jake still sobbing on my arm. I took my other arm and lifted it touching the top of jakes head "Jake," I whispered.

**Jake**

I heard her I looked up and I saw those beautiful gray eyes staring at me. Bella I chocked she half smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Did you hear what I said?" I asked "Every word" she smiled "I love you." As she said those three magic words she slid over. "I love you too so much." I said standing up and leaning down; as our lips met a surge of pure joy ran through my body. I climbed in bed with her lips still locked. I had found my happiness it has been with me all this time and I finally got it the one perfect thing in my life. I pulled away from her releasing her soft lips, I didn't care that her face was bruised beyond repair the smile on her face showed me the real Bella the one I'm in love with. I rested my head lightly on her shoulder, her arms wrapped around me and we laid there together nether one of us was going to let go. "Hey you can't... oh oh my god you're awake!" said the nurse a smile spreading a crossed her face. Bella looked up "Thank you Luna" she said.

**One Month Later (Bella)**

After that night Jake and I went home. My parents never did show up at the hospital. When we got to my house and I questioned them their only excuse was they thought it was a joke. Even though a nurse told them everything. I was so outraged that I packed my bags then and there and left with Jake, they didn't even try to stop me. Jake did as he promised and asked me to marry him. There are no words to describe that moment but I only had to say one and I did a thousand times over yes. My hair finally grew back from where they shaved it I no longer have to where my hood to hide the shame. I was almost back to normal except I had to take pills regularly to keep the clots from coming back. And every so often I have to sleep because I get such bad headaches; the doctor says I might have to deal with those for the rest of my life.

In jakes bathroom there are two straighteners sitting side by side one is mine and the other his. I'm proud to say that since we have been out of the hospital we have acquired two tickets for too loud music, although the cops didn't like me telling them it was against our religion to have it under 30. We still fight over the hot cheeto bag every now and then. But my life has taken a turn for the best; I sleep at night without a worry because I know when I wake up in the morning Jake will be right by my side like always.

"I love you Jake forever and always."

"I love you too Bella, I'll never let you go."

Maybe one day we will go on another trip but for now I'm fine with being here, wrapped in jakes arms.


End file.
